


Second chance

by Blightedsoul



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/F, F/M, Hunger Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blightedsoul/pseuds/Blightedsoul
Summary: Au using all of the hunger games characters.Victors are convicted teens who are given a way out of jail in the form of the victor society - a group led by Coriolanus Snow lord of the criminal underworld, he sees young people as impressionable and only wants the best in the game.-Updates will be weekly





	1. Professions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just who they are and what they do  
Plus the place they live

_ **Professions:**_

Annie Cresta - Creator (Bombs, Boats etc)

Beetee Latier - Strategist/ Intelligence

Blight Woods - Thief, Assassin

Brutus Moretti - Contract Killer, Bodyguard 

Cashmere Beckham - Prostitute, Kidnapper

Cecelia Powers - Explosion expert, Infiltrator

Chaff Abioye - Bodyguard, Contract Killer

Enobaria Golding - Assassin, Infiltrator

Ethan Hunt - Assassin, Thief

Finnick Odair - Prostitute, Infiltrator, Contract Killer

Gloss Beckham - Prostitute, Assassin

Haymitch Abernathy - Former: Contract Killer, Current: Strategist/ Intelligence

Johanna Mason - Thief, Contract Killer

Katniss Everdeen - Assassin(reluctantly)

Lyme Bianchi - Infiltrator, Contract Killer

Maysilee Donner (Deceased) - Former Infiltrator, Former Contract Killer

Male morphling: Daniel Jansen - Arsonist, Drug runner

Female morphling: Jessica Jansen - Arsonist, Drug runner

Oak Arbor - Arsonist, Contact Killer

Peeta Mellark - Distraction, Creator

Wiress Müller - Strategist/ Intelligence

_**Inductee** **number:**_

Annie Cresta - 70

Beetee Latier - 41

Blight Woods - 57

Brutus Moretti - 47

Cashmere Beckham - 64

Cecelia Powers - 59

Chaff Abioye - 45

Enobaria Golding - 62

Ethan Hunt - 73

Finnick Odair - 65

Gloss Beckham - 63

Haymitch Abernathy - 50

Johanna Mason - 71

Katniss Everdeen - 74

Lyme Bianchi - 54

Maysilee Donner (Deceased) - 50

Male Morphling: Daniel Jansen - 52

Female Morphling: Jessica Jansen - 55

Oak Arbor - 72

Peeta Mellark - 74

Wiress Müller - 49

** _Locations:_ **

Annie Cresta - District 4

Beetee Latier - District 3

Blight Woods - District 7

Brutus Moretti - District 2

Cashmere Beckham - District 1

Cecelia Powers - District 8

Chaff Abioye - District 11

Enobaria Golding - District 2

Ethan Hunt - District 10

Finnick Odair - District 4

Gloss Beckham - District 1 

Haymitch Abernathy - District 12

Johanna Mason - District 7

Katniss Everdeen - District 12

Lyme Bianchi - District 2

Maysilee Donner (Deceased) - District 12

Male Morphing: Daniel Jansen - District 6

Female Morphling: Jessica Jansen - District 6

Oak Arbor - District 7

Peeta Mellark - District 12

Wiress Müller - District 3

Panem was a small city with each street divided into districts. The richer streets or ‘districts’ were 1,2 and 5 the people there were more likely to be in mansions or high end houses, the upper-class people. Districts 4,5 and 7 generally live in detached houses, nothing special or too much but enough to ensure everyone has personal space these districts are middle-class District 6,8 and 9 are the working-class districts, they tend to live in either semi-detached homes or maisonettes. Districts 10,11 and 12 have it the worst, they live in worn-down apartment blocks with mould and infestations being found more often than not, they are seen as the lowest of the low.

Each and every one of these districts go to the exact same high school, Panem et circenses high. Making bonds easy to establish and a place where they can all meet without drawing attention.


	2. Annie Cresta: Convicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding lands Annie Cresta in deep trouble with the police.  
In the panic and chaos that ensues Annie ends up admitting to much more than what she was initially taken in for  
Leading to a visit from the one and only Coriolanus Snow

_**Annie**_ _**Cresta:**_

D.O.B: June 7th

Age: 18

School: Panem et circenses high (P.E.C high)

Height: 5’5

Physical appearance: Shoulder-length ginger hair, ocean blue eyes and small scar on cheek

Taken into custody: August 11th

Reason for arrest: Blowing up a building, possession of dangerous weapons.

_Convicted:_

The first thing Annie had done when the police showed up at her door was push past them and run. She was only 18 and it probably wasn't her best and brightest moment, but she’d panicked and it was the only thing she thought to do. Annie now sat and fiddled with a lose thread on her skirt, she was becoming more and more nervous with each passing second, the officer had left her alone for a little while to ‘get paperwork’ and Annie started to debate whether or not she should run for the door and see how long she could evade the cops. It was a long stretch at best, the doors were automatic and there was no way she’d get away with him this close to her, not to mention the handcuffs digging into her wrists were so unbelievably uncomfortable that it would probably distract her. She analyzed the room, there was only one officer in there with her and she was one of the fastest track runners in her school and so if she just had an opening she could most likely make it out and home.

As she rose from her seat the officer returned and she sat straight back down “Can I go?” She asked quietly. All she got was a glare in response, so she sighed and went back to fiddling with the loose thread. The police officer turned back to his work didn’t even bother to look at her before beginning his accusations.

”Now Miss Cresta.”

”Yes?”

”You know why you’re here don’t you?”

”You think I did it. That’s why isn’t it?”

At this point he turned to face her, “Well, didn’t you?”

“No.”

”I find that hard to believe, you see the building that was blown to pieces from the inside was one you seemed to know pretty well, seeing as you’d left that building just this morning and the cctv cameras showed you looking quite suspicious as you left. Feeling as though it’s better to be safe than sorry we sent a team to your house. To search, after all it is protocol, and they found some very worrying things Miss Cresta.”

”Like what? There’s absolutely nothing wrong with what I keep in my room.”

When he pulled out the building plans along with the instructions for creating a bomb her eyes widened.

”Now forgive me, but these make you look incredibly guilty. Don’t you agree?”

His smug attitude made her blood boil and she pulled a little harder on the thread.

”I guess it does. But I didn’t _do _anything. I only had those plans and instructions for research purposes, curiosity if you will.I just wanted to see how difficult it would be to make a bomb, it looks so hard in the movies but in reality it’s very easy. I would never _ever_ hurt anybody with them. I’m a better person than that, you need to believe me.”

He rolled his eyes “I’m not sure why you are this persistent with a lie, but it isn’t working. It’s such a shame, you’re so young and you’ve gone and thrown your whole entire life away. Crime _never _pays off Miss Cresta, I do wish you’d learnt this before.”

She glared at him as he tugged harshly at her arm to make her stand, she continued to glare as he led her to a cell and just before he shoved her in she kicked his leg out from under him. As he hit the floor she made a run for it, still in her handcuffs she bolted towards the door as fast as her legs would allow her to go. She covered a pretty long distance before being tackled to the floor by not one but two separate officers. The fall resulted in a bleeding cheek and scabbed knee, not that the officers cared as they pushed her to the floor of her cell. She screamed insult after insult at them until it hurt too much to even whisper, eventually she managed to fall asleep. The running and the screaming had tired her out immensely so she lay on the cold hard ground and tried her best to block out the world. 

Once the morning came she was awoken by a very loud _clang. _She jumped up and swung at the officer from the night before but the bars prevented her landing the blow. “What do you want?” She snarled at him. He sighed in return 

“You, Miss Cresta, have a visitor”

She didn’t recognise the well-dressed man in stepped into her field of vision, therefore her anger gave way to confusion. She looked towards where the officer had been but found he'd already left. “Who are you?” She asked weakly, choosing to look at the floor rather than the stranger who had decided to pay her a visit. Annie didn’t know why but something about this man unnerved her, he was too pristine, like freshly fallen snow. She'd had never met him before and didn't even know his name, so why on earth had he come to visit. As if he’d heard her thoughts he spoke.

”My name, _Annie _is Coriolanus Snow and I am fully aware of what you are capable of, I also happen to know that you most likely would not last a single second in jail. For those reasons and many, many more I have a large amount of faith in you, so I’ll offer you a choice, a second chance if you will, join me in what I do or rot in jail.”

Annie blinked once. Twice. She’d never said her name and neither had the police officer from before, so how did he know it. His smile dripped with venom and when she finally looked up into his eyes she was immediately on edge. Annie had been frequently told that her eyes were as blue as the ocean on a calm summer's day, she'd reveled in the compliments and always felt lovely being compared to the ocean. After all, the ocean was beautiful, stunning and something just about everyone loved, therefore when she saw the pale icy blue of his eyes she felt incredibly threatened and she really didn't know what to do. Her thoughts were racing a mile minute and it was getting harder and harder for her to concentrate on what was happening. She didn’t know what business he was in and her gut was telling her she didn’t want to find out, however her head told her she didn’t have much of a choice and that refusal would have dire consequences. So when Mr Coriolanus Snow reached through the bars for a handshake she took his hand and by extension his offer.

_"You're a smart girl Miss Cresta."_ he said in such a stilted way it came off as more of a threat, as though she'd just dodged a bullet.

Not a single thing on earth could’ve prepared her for the reality of what she had just gotten into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ‘convicted’ chapters will be in alphabetical order, it will then split off into small teams and I’ll write about each group/ duo


	3. Beetee Latier: Convicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If hacking is meant to be a crime, why was it so easy?

_**Beetee** **Latier:**_

D.O.B: February 24th

Age: 17

School: Panem et circenses high

Height: 5’8

Physical appearance: Dark brown eyes, short black hair, circular glasses.

Taken into custody: April 18th

Reason for arrest: Hacking into government facilities.

_Convicted__:_

Beetee sighed. He’d become sloppy with covering up his tracks and it had resulted in his arrest, he’ll never forget the disappointment etched onto his mother’s face as he was taken away in handcuffs. Now he’d managed to get the handcuffs off and rubbed his wrists, Beetee didn’t understand the huge fuss, all he’d done was look at what there was in all of those files. Honestly, if they were meant to be top secret why make it so easy to access. 

Beetee decided now as good a time as any to take in and memorise his surroundings, he noted the coffee mug on the desk had a small crack in it. It was spilling a small amount of coffee and he then began to why, or rather _how_, nobody had yet noticed, his eyes followed the thin trail of coffee and he noticed it was running under the small gap between the wall and the floor. _I wonder where that leads _he thought to himself, he was so engrossed in finding each and every little detail that he barely noticed the well-dressed man sit precariously next to him.

”Well you look awfully young to be arrested.” Beetee was snapped out of his stupor as the man spoke. 

“It’s not like there’s an age limit is there?” Beetee responded with, while eyeing the man suspiciously. District 3 wasn’t exactly poor but it wasn’t the richest place either and this man looked much to prim and proper to be in his home district, let alone a police station. He was debated whether or not to question him when the strange man spoke again.

”I will see you in a little while Mr Latier. I hope you make the most of the offer I present you with.” And with that the man rose from his seat, a small smile playing on his lips. Beetee watched him leave with a concerned expression, normally he was amazing at reading people, however the person who had spoken to him was impossible to read. Not to mention the man knew his name. He rolled his eyes, there was no point in dwelling on this anyway it probably didn’t matter, after all he was with the police and would most likely be asked a ton of questions by them.

Beetee had counted the exact number of black tiles on the ceiling 8 times (to be sure) before he was greeted by the strange man from earlier again. “Since they’re taking their time and your talents will be put to better use elsewhere I have an offer for you Beetee.” Again he looked confused, the man knew his name and not once had Beetee himself said it. 

“You’ve piqued my interest.” Beetee said turning to the strange man “What's the offer? And what’s your name?” 

“My name, Mr Latier, is Coriolanus Snow. Follow me and I’ll explain everything there is to know about what I’d like you to do for me.”

And then against his better judgement, Beetee took the hand which was extended towards him and walked with the man along the street. Learning much more than he could’ve dreamed about.


	4. Blight Woods: Convicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blight is a disease and stealing is a sickness  
-Warning- this chapter will contain a lot of swearing

** _Blight Woods:_ **

D.O.B: December 25th

Age: 16

School: Panem et circenses high (P.E.C high)

Height: 5’10

Physical appearance: Brown hair, hazel eyes, nose ring and scarred arms

Taken into custody: March 17th

Reason for arrest: Caught on cctv stealing from a jewellery store, possession of stolen items.

_Convicted:_

Blight grinned, stealing was _so _easy to him and this time with his new-found money he’d bought rollerskates! Learning to use them was fun, however using them to get away from police happened to be even more fun. He was only sixteen and yet nobody found it suspicious that he had more and more new things each time they saw him, he didn’t need to worry about his families concern, they’d left him a while ago. As it turns out having 3 older siblings and being born on Christmas doesn’t really get you favourite points from your family. After all his name literally meant ‘disease’ it was pretty clear they didn’t care about him, not very many people did to be fair and due to the fact they hadn’t given him anything to be happy about he didn’t see why he should care about them. Therefore as the family home burned down Blight barely even blinked. He only watched in silence and tried his hardest to block out the screams.

As he went along the school halls he’d almost run down the biggest dick in the school, Rowan who yelled at him (_naturally_). “EAT SHIT AND DIE BLIGHT!” The words rang after him through the halls.

”Eat shit and live Rowan.” Blight called in response throwing his middle finger up behind him. Now this, this was when everything went to shit. The intercom crackled and he heard the headmaster calling his name, “Blight Woods, please go back towards the entrance of the school, some people need to see you.” 

“Well fuck that.” Blight decided he’d go in that direction and straight past whoever was waiting for him. He skated towards the school entrance but the flashing blue lights stopped him dead in his tracks, _shit shit shit _he thought to himself _how did they find me? What if they don’t know. _His mind was racing a mile a minute and he took a deep breath before skating out to face the police, there were 4 officers _overkill much? _he thought, and one car so he decided to throw caution to the wind and get as far as possible before being caught. Considering the fact they had a car and he was literally a 16 year old boy on rollerskates he thought he’d gotten pretty damn far before they caught him. Turns out extensive knowledge of alleyways and backstreets can really come in handy when dodging the authorities, he’d also managed to listen through about half of his Spotify playlist before they’d caught up. Now the thrill of the chase was something he could get used to. However, all fun things must come to an end and he was caught, shoved to the floor which resulted in a cut just above his eye.

Now he was stuck in a dimly lit police station with absolutely nothing to do but fiddle with the watch he’d just stolen from the officer. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling _I wonder what Cecelia would say _he silently mused to himself, one of the only people who he actually liked was his best friend Cecelia. She was way too good for the world, way too good for anything to be honest. He shrugged, she probably wouldn’t be surprised that he had ended up getting caught, she had warned him constantly about being risky but oh well. C’est la vie as the French teacher would say. Not that he payed very much attention to what they were taught in school, he always figured it wouldn’t matter after all was said and done. If you became a scientist nobody would remember you unless you cured cancer or AIDS or some illness that had affected people for a very long time, if you became an actor or actress people would only really remember you if you died young or had that much of a unique acting style people would not remember you. People seemed to remember criminals most, it made him wonder how much longer society would hold itself together, before people became completely unhinged or just despicable human beings. He wondered who decided what was good and what was bad. These questions wouldn’t get you good grades though, just in trouble for ‘wasting time’

As the light flickered above his head Blight noticed something unnatural about the badly kept police station, a pristine white rose in a small vase. Raising an eyebrow he stood up to inspect it, picking it up daintily and wondering how on earth a single rose could smell so strong. He sighed and dropped it onto the floor, he hated roses in general so a pure white one that smelt as though there were millions in the same room was _not _something he intended to be near for very long. He stamped the rose into small fragments of petals and slumped back down in the seat, wondering why the fuck paperwork took so damn long. With boredom eating away at his mind, Blight stood up to go and see what valuable things were kept on the desk. He’d poked through at least half of the miscellaneous items when a hand covered his mouth.

“Come with me.” An unfamiliar voice rang out and Blights eyes widened. _Oh what irony _he thought to himself _kidnapped from a shitty police station. _He felt whoever was behind him step closer and threw his head back as violently as possible, the crunch he heard was the confirmation he needed. Blight pulled away from whoever had been holding him and was about to run when another person pushed him against a wall. A man so pristine it was impossible, just like the rose, unnatural, unreal, unnerving. This man clamped his hand over Blights mouth and stared him dead in the eyes. “Nice try.” The last thing Blight felt was the needle enter his neck before the world spun and finally went black.

And unlike all the others, Blight didn’t really have a choice of whether or not to join. He had an _obligation_


	5. Brutus Moretti: Convicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being given a name like Brutus means you have one clear thing to do  
Live up to the name

** _Brutus Moretti:_ **

D.O.B: August 19th

Age: 15

School: P.E.C high

Height: 6’1

Physical appearance: Black hair, ice blue eyes, tattoos

Taken into custody: February 29th

Reason for arrest: Assault against another person

_Convicted:_

Brutus’ face was set in a cold, dark expression. “What” he took a deep breath “did you just say?” The other boy smiled in response and shrugged, he was taunting Brutus now and enough was enough. Just as his mouth opened for a response Brutus’ fist connected with his jaw and down he went. Out like a light and silent, and for some unknown reason Brutus was overcome with an urge to make that silence permanent. 

A girl found him standing over the bloody mess that had once been a boy. She dialled 911 with wide eyes and when he turned to face her, she did something pretty stupid - she screamed. The police discovered Brutus with blood-soaked hands covering this girls mouth and for that reason he was tased.

Brutus now sat in a well-kept police station with an officer sat watching him, the pristine white uniform and ice cold glare told him all he needed to know. _Try anything and we’ll shock you again. _He sighed and looked down at his hands, he’d washed them over and over but there was still some blood under his fingernails, it made his skin crawl and he winced. _I guess I lived up to my name then_ he thought to himself before closing his eyes, trying to block out the world.

He was awoken by a thud right next to his head, he jumped and turned to see a fist planted in the wall. “Good you’re up.” The officer said nonchalantly as he pulled Brutus to his feet and along the hall. Each holding cell he passed contained a few people, all of them had very similar murderous expressions, he silently cursed to himself _I half wish I hadn’t done anything now. _Once he was shoved into the holding cell Brutus sighed, in a strange way this was him living up to his name, arrested for brutality and assault. He laughed to himself _wouldn’t mum be so proud _and a smile spread across his face, for once he’d somehow managed to see a positive (which albeit wasn’t that great) in a negative situation. Surprisingly, his smile didn’t fade at all, not even that night when the slight cold of winter came and he sat against the wall alone or when another ‘criminal’ disturbed the peace by screaming and shouting, he just sat smiling to himself and making the best of a bad situation. 

His smile, however, did fade once a dark figured stepped into line of sight early that morning. Brutus had been unable to sleep with the cold and had settled for humming to himself when it happened, the man seemingly appeared out of nowhere and was clearly staring directly at him. “Who’s there?” He called out and yet the man said nothing, just slowly stepped into the now dim lights and held Brutus’ gaze. Pristine, white, uniformed just like the officers, but somehow different. He looked too perfect though, as if keeping this perfect image had a downside, a _consequence, _Brutus wondered what that might be until the bars before him rattled. His eyes widened and he stared in shock at the man shaking the bars with such force it looked as though they might snap. 

_“Snow”_

Brutus could only stare at the man, no, Snow as he successfully broke one of the bars and called in another few people. His eyes darted around the room as he searched for a way out of this situation he’d been thrust into, but any planning of an escape was cut short when he felt somebody grab his arm. “I’m here to offer you a way out Mr Moretti, no need to look so worried.” Snow’s voice felt like poison, Brutus didn’t understand why but it did. It felt suffocating and like a lie. “Come with me or rot in jail. Those are your options, I sincerely hope you’ll choose the more” he paused “beneficial offer.” Brutus stared blankly at him, before speaking slowly but surely.

“I don’t have much of a choice, do I?”

“No Mr Moretti.” _“I’m afraid you don’t.”_

Therefore, Brutus followed Snow out into the cold February night, silent and blissfully unaware of the fact he gave away any chance of happiness.


	6. Cashmere Beckham: Convicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks will eventually fade so use them while you’ve got them

** _Cashmere Beckham:_ **

D.O.B: July 4th

Age: 15

School: P.E.C high

Height: 5’10

Physical appearance: Long, golden hair, blue eyes, expensive jewellery 

Taken into custody: January 1st

Reason for arrest: Prostitution 

_Convicted:_

Money. Money. Money. That is all that mattered to her parents and every single rich snob they tried so desperately to impress, it honestly disgusted her. Though at first glance no one would know, Cashmere had always loved the smaller, simpler things in life. Like pretty little flowers or a butterfly landing on a leaf, she sighed it had been a long day and she wanted nothing more than to flop onto her bed and daydream for a bit. Unfortunately, first she had to have a meeting with both her parents about finances.

She stepped into the living room and was greeted with her parents similing faces, Cashmere rolled her eyes and huffed “So what about our money?”

Surprisingly her parents smiles didn’t falter at all “You see sweetie, money is tight right now and therefore you’ll need to earn some.”

“How exactly do you expect me to make money? I’m fifteen.”

At that moment their smiles changed, they were no longer somewhat kind or homely, they were dark. _Fake. _Cashmere shifted nervously in her seat.

“Well, _sweetie, _you’re obviously still young and incredibly pretty and plenty of people would love to have you-“ 

Cashmere stood so quickly her chair fell behind her. Her face was expressionless, _emotionless._

_ “_No.”

“Excuse me sweetheart? Honey it’s a lovely opportunity.”

“_No.” _Cashmere repeated more harshly this time “I’m not going to sell myself so you can earn some extra cash! I don’t care about money! I don’t even-“

Cashmere was cut off by a harsh slap to the face, she stared at her mother and tears filled her eyes.

“Listen to me young lady.” Their smiles were gone now, replaced by angered expressions and clenched fists. “We didn’t ask if you wanted to, we said you had to. If you argue we’ll make sure you get the worst.” Somehow their words hurt more than the slap, she hadn’t argued with her parents until this day. They’d been so nice, but all they cared about was the money. Her breathing became erratic and Cashmere found herself barely keeping it together, all those trips to the salon, the spa days were just to keep her pretty enough to make them money. She began to shake and made a beeline for the door, throwing it open and sobbing as she ran along the dimly lit streets. She had no destination in mind, no money and nobody to help her and so when she slumped against a wall in an alleyway the last thing she expected was someone to offer her help.

But that’s just where it all started. As small children everyone is taught never to accept help from strangers, yet Cashmere had blatantly ignored this advice and she paid the price. As it turns out he was just a friend of her parents _and her very first client._

When Cashmere returned to school after summer people told her she looked tired, so she covered the bags under her eyes with makeup. Then they told her she looked a lot more miserable and so she put on her new expensive red lipstick and forced more smiles than she could count. Then they asked her if she was okay, they said she’d changed and so she faked her whole personality, figuring being seen as a bubbly airhead was a thousand times better than telling anyone the truth.

However Cashmere’s latest endeavour was a New Years party, full of pimps and prostitutes and a metric ton of drugs. That’s not where the ‘fun’ stopped though because this party had added flair in the form of anything and everything that was illegal, Cashmere hated everything about it. She’d been forced to show up in the shortest dress she’d ever seen and more than a few people had tried to pull her away while she walked to the house but she’d pushed them away. Before knocking she took a deep breath. _I hate this so fucking much. _She closed her eyes and sighed before knocking the door and eventually stepping inside.

The police arrived exactly two and a half hours after Cashmere arrived, she knew because she had arrived at half past ten and it was now 1am. Initially, they were called due to a noise complaint from a neighbour, but upon entering the house every single person inside was arrested. 

Now she paced the holding cell she was being kept in. _None of this would’ve happened if they just let me keep being a child. _Cashmere slumped down against the wall, she ripped her dress so it was more like a crop top and skirt and sighed. After this she’d be damned if she ever spoke to her parents again, not that she spoke to them much anyway but still. Her eyes were drooping and she was drifting off to sleep when a knock woke her up. It came from just outside her cell. “Hello?” Cashmere cringed, she sounded like a scared child. “Is anyone there?” When a man appeared right in front of her she stumbled backwards and fell over, “What the hell?” She stood up again and brushed off her hands. “Who are you?” 

Once he stepped into the light Cashmere’s eyes widened, she recognised him. He’d met up with her parents a few times, to offer something, to offer _her. _She slowed backed up into the darkness “I don’t want whatever you’re offering.” His raised eyebrow just worried her even more and he stepped even closer.

“You want a way out.” 

His deadpan expression and even voice told her what she needed to know, he was fully aware of what she did and how much she despised it. She looked at him again before sighing “Yes, yes I do.” 

When he extended a hand to her Cashmere blinked a few times in confusion, when she opened her mouth to ask a question he spoke again.

_ “Think about your brother.”_

She froze. The man, _Snow_, as she remembered had never actually met Gloss, he’d been out or busy or just not there for whatever reason. Snow shouldn’t know about him because to their parents he was always the ‘disappointment’ and so the fact that he did unnerved her. She took a deep breath and composed herself so that she had a placid smile on her face “okay.” She breathed out and took his hand.

_“Okay.”_


	7. Cecelia Powers: Convicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kill em with kindness

_ **Cecelia Powers:** _

D.O.B: October 31st

Age: 18

School: P.E.C high

Height: 5’11

Physical appearance: Black hair, blue eyes, often smiling

Taken into custody: N.D (Not detained)

Reason for suspicion: Arson and by extension possession of explosives

**If discovered hand her over to authorities.**

_Convicted:_

Blowing up her science classroom was an accident. Nobody would believe her when she said this, but it was the truth. Apparently some chemicals just weren’t meant to mix, the mortified expressions of her teachers as the classroom burned behind her told her that and so much more. The problem was she’d probably get in a ton more trouble, “francium isn’t available in school for a reason” they'd say or just call the police to be fair. As angry as they were truth be told the only good science lab anywhere near her was the one in school, when most of your district are tailors the district overall doesn’t really have any need for scientific facilities.

Funnily enough (and much to Cecelia’s dismay), the school did call the police and they kept her in place by lecturing her about the potential dangers of what she had just done. “I know.” She sighed _“_I _know, _okay I’m sorry.” Cecelia heard running along the halls, it was getting closer and closer to the classroom, at that point she noticed the teachers strategically blocking the door. “Excuse me.” She muttered as she tried to push past the teachers, when they grabbed her arm she started to panic. “Excuse me.” She said a bit louder and pushed a bit more, but their grip only tightened around her arm. Cecelia sighed heavily and kicked the teachers shin as hard as she could, the only problem being she did this right in front of the police. She turned and ran before bumping straight into someone completely unexpected.

“_Blight?!”_

“Yep! In the flesh. Now quit staring and follow me.” He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along behind him. They ran through the entire school building, dodging an officer who happened to notice them _overkill much? _Cecelia thought to herself before sighing. They came to a halt just outside the school entrance.

“Stop!” Cecelia yelled, she was baffled he’d stopped coming to school a couple of years earlier and she had no idea why. Of course she still saw him, (they were best friends after all) but it was rare and he hardly spoke whenever they happened to meet up, he seemed like an entirely different person now. She jerked her hand out of his grip, suddenly fuming “_Where _have you been?” He just spun on his heels and rolled his eyes.

“Cecelia we’re eighteen, I’ve been out, away doing all sorts and you have to do it to. Before you ask anything other questions that make you seem more like my mother than my best friend, I have a question for you. Do you want to go to jail?” 

Cecelia stared at him, it was clear a lot had changed, while they may be older now it wasn’t just that. The mischievous glint in his eye was still there, but it was matched by another glint, an expression in a way. _It was murderous. _But there was also confidence, a whole new person that she didn’t know, but would be more than happy to get to know. A new side to him, however that was the problem. This wasn’t a side to him, it was just him and it seemed as though the dark had won over the light in the end and while that fact should’ve probably scared her it only intrigued her more. 

A mix of trust and fear compelled her to take his extended hand and run, she didn’t know where to or what would happen when she arrived and yet she left. Throwing caution to the wind for someone she’d known for years, but never truly trusted. At least not until that day, when the science classroom was blown to pieces and Cecelia became a criminal.

They eventually got to the most pristine mansion she’d ever seen in her life. “You live here?” She asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. We all do.” Blight said and knocked on the door three times before kicking the bottom. It opened instantly and a harsh looking guy stepped out to greet them. “Who’s this?” The man asked, even his voice was menacing. 

“This, Brutus, is our new recruit. Cecelia introduce yourself, then you need to go meet the guy in charge” Blight leaned over to whisper to her “he’s not much fun, but the money we get is insane!” His voice returned to normal volume “You'll love it here I promise, it’ll be just like old times.” She sheepishly smiled at Brutus before stepping past him and into the room which held Coriolanus Snow.

“Hello I’m-“

“I know who you are.” He said cutting her off “I also know what you’re good at. Your friend Blight put in a pretty good word for you here, do you know what I do?” When Cecelia avoided eye contact he got his answer. “Well, what I do isn’t legal. At all. If you are not willing to take part in this you may leave, but the second you do the police will be after you and I highly doubt you can run from them for very long miss Powers.” His eyes seemed to pierce her soul and she held his gaze before nodding slightly.

“I can do it. I will do it.”

“Good. You start today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn’t very long ;-;


	8. Chaff Abioye: Convicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience is a virtue and for some it runs thin

** _Chaff Abioye:_ **

D.O.B: October 12th

Age: 17 

School: P.E.C high 

Height: 6’7

Physical appearance: Golden brown eyes, Towering stature

Taken into custody: November 6th 

Reason for arrest: Assault, Violent demeanour 

_Convicted:_

Chaff was disgusted. Of course people were going to notice he was from one of the poorest districts, however it did not mean they had to point it out. Every single class he was in people would whisper about how cheap his clothes looked or how he never had anything new and it made his blood boil. So what if he didn’t have brand new clothes, so what if he didn’t have an incredibly expensive golden watch to flaunt why did they care so much anyway. 

One day Chaff had enough. Once again a group of both girls and boys whispered about him so loudly they could probably be heard from space and he rounded on them. One look told him they were all from District 1 and obviously rich and much better off than him, his neutral expression became an ice cold glare. “Are you talking about me?” He said in his sweetest tone of voice.

Their eyes widened as if they hadn’t been talking as loud as a stampede of elephants. “Who, us? No no _no._ Why would we be talking about you?”

Chaff rolled his eyes. “Because you’re like that.” He muttered. Chalf sighed as he turned around and hoped they wouldn’t start anything, he’d already been in trouble at the very beginning of the year for fighting and really didn’t want to have to speak the principal again. However, luck didn’t seem to be on his side as he heard someone step towards him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chaff turned back around and yawned. The girl who had stepped towards him flinched a little, but continued to twirl her hair around her finger.

“That you’re an idiot.” He said flatly. Now he’d caught their attention, most of the rich kids now stared directly at him. None of them were anywhere near his size, they were much smaller and probably much faster but that didn’t matter because he could take all of them no issue. Other than the fact he didn’t actually want to. Trouble was not something he needed in his life, not when he had enough to worry about at home. Chaff silently prayed that none of them would start anything physical, but of course. They did.

It started with a push, from the boy sporting a pair of diamond earrings. The boy didn’t even have time to react before Chaff’s fist caught him square in the face. The resulting fight was compete and utter carnage. Three out of the four district 1 kids were bloody messes and Chaff barely had a scratch. The fight also resulted in a trip to the police station.

As if to serve as a reminder they took him to the one in his district, it was a mess with plaster peeling from the walls and flickering lights. It reminded Chaff of home in the worst possible way, he closed his eyes and sank into his chair, willing himself to become part of it in some way.

“What did you do?” The officer at the desk asked, but Chaff didn’t respond he just sank lower trying to block out the world. The officer persisted with other questions but Chaff couldn’t even be bothered to listen, he just tried desperately to fall alsleep and dream of a better reality, where the world he lived in wasn’t unfair. Wasn’t a lost cause. He was perfectly content with this until he felt something fall into his hands, his eyes flew open and he saw a pristine white rose laying daintily in his palm. 

“Where did this come from?” Chaff quietly asked himself, he stood up to investigate his surroundings when he noticed a trail of them, they seemed unbelievably unnatural and were laid out in a perfect straight line. Chaff wondered how nobody had noticed them, and if they did why hadn’t anyone picked them up. Against his better judgement and despite every instinct screaming at him to run he followed the trail. Out of the police station, through the town and eventually right to doors of the biggest house he’d ever seen, the further he got the more the roses changed, from a perfect white to a crimson red it unnerved him more than anything else.

Chaff opened his mouth to speak when the door flew open and he was pulled inside.


	9. Enobaria Golding: Convicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence is never the answer they said  
Clearly they hadn’t seen how effective it was.

_ **Enobaria Golding:** _

D.O.B: November 10th

Age: 16

School: P.E.C high

Height: 5’2

Physical appearance: Long raven hair, Sharp(er than average) teeth, several piercings

Taken into custody: November 13th

Reason for arrest: Assault 

_Convicted:_

_ For fucks sake _Enobaria thought to herself, it was the last lesson of the day and this boy behind her had been pestering her for the entire fucking hour and needless to say she was sick of it.

“Do you mind?” She asked as she spun around to face him, her eyes becoming darker as she glowered at him.

“No.” He simply responded without looking up and clearly missing the point, which only infuriated her even more. 

“Hey!” She slapped the side of his head “I’m trying to tell you to leave me alone.”

He frowned “You didn’t need to hit me damn.” He sighed and went back to absent mindedly kicking her chair, Enobaria took a deep breath and stood up. 

“Miss Golding could you please sit down.” The teacher quietly requested, however she was not heard by Enobaria who grabbed the boys collar and roughly pulled him forwards.

“Kick my chair again and I’ll break your fucking leg. That’s not a threat it’s a _promise._” She warned in a low and dangerous tone before leaving the class completely.

Fast forward a week and there he was, doing the exact same thing she’d warned him to stop. _Calm down calm down calm down_ she repeated to herself in her head, she only lost her cool when he kicked the chair so hard it broke. Resulting in her falling to the floor and him panicking, not because he was worried for her, but he was worried for himself. She slowly stood back up and her head snapped to look in his direction, her neutral expression quickly became one of unbridled rage and she lunged at him. Violently kicking his leg in order to break it and she was genuinely successful, she realised this when he let out a scream that could only be one of pure agony and flailed even more in a desperate attempt to get away. 

His attempts were unsuccessful.

Her success landed her in a holding cell.

Now all Enobaria had for company was a dark grey wall with mould and grime covering it. _Great_ she thought _I hate myself sometimes. _She leaned her head back and against the wall trying to find a positive in her dire situation but being unable to find even just one, she resolved that just going to sleep was her best option because a dreamless sleep would be much more entertaining than her living hell. As she lay down and shut her eyes an overwhelming, unfamiliar scent wafted into her cell and she sat up quickly “Who’s there?” She called anxiously. The least expected thing happened to her, a rose, white, pristine and perfect fell right before her. She stared at it blankly before raising an eyebrow, “Seriously?” She sighed and lay back down, Enobaria figured she would rather not question it for now, just try to think of a way out of her predicament. 

After what felt like an eternity she came to the conclusion there was no way she could escape without being totally screwed for the rest of her life (a tad dramatic but hey). She opted for staring blankly at the ceiling until someone came to get her and take her to court or something she didn’t know how the legal system worked. As a general rule in her district people turned a blind eye to violence, seeing it as ‘character building’ rather than the pain and suffering it was, Enobaria being from said district hated herself for being one thing she despised, massively violent. 

Just as she was starting to wallow another rone fell before her, she blinked a few times “Seriously! Who keeps-“ she abruptly stopped talking when she noticed a man towering over her. His hand extended as if to say _join me _or _I have something to show you_ the gesture felt magnetic. As though she had to as opposed to wanted to, it made her stomach turn and her head spin but she still took his hand. Because in that moment Enobaria lost all feeling for just a second.

_And when her wits were about her it was already too late_


End file.
